


You.

by Midnight_Sundea



Category: WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sundea/pseuds/Midnight_Sundea
Summary: After you get shot, you have a long time to contemplate how you got here.





	You.

Bang.  
A gunshot sounds throughout the house and you fall and darkness overtakes you.  
You open your eyes to darkness and the mangled corpse of Mark falls from… somewhere.  
“It's not fair, is it?” It really isn't.  
Two figures appear in front of you.  
“But it's your choice” It never was, your fate was set as soon as you walked into this house.  
You watch from the mirror as what used to be your body walks away, they never look you in the eye.  
You watch as what used to be the colonel slowly goes insane, still looking for his friends.  
You watch as what the detective drags himself away, you hope he lived.  
You watch and watch and watch until it becomes unbearable and you swear you’re going to go mad if you stay another second in this god forsaken place, and maybe you did go mad and this is all in your head. You sometimes hope it is, it's the lesser evil.


End file.
